TogetherForever?
by Kae-Aarons-Baby
Summary: Well Harry and Draco finally come out from the dark about their oreintatioin. They say their love will last forever, but will forever really be forever? Or will someone or something tear them apart?


**Chapter 1-Harry Reveals Himself**

**Harry is today, ready to come out to his best friends Ron and Hermoine. Harry is gay and has been going out with Draco Malfoy. Walking down the walk-way of The Hogwarts Express, he keeps looking in and out of the rooms trying to find Ron and Hermoine, but bumps into someone he really wanted to see...**

**"Watch where you're going Potter!" Sneered Malfoy. **

**Harry looked up into the ice blue eyes of none other than Draco Mafloy. "Sorry Malfoy..." Harry mumbled quietly as he started walking away. Malfoy grabbed his shoulder and spun Harry around.**

**"Where do you think you are going?" **

**"Uh to find Hermione and Ron."**

**"No today you aren't." He gave his famous smirk and wraps his arms around Harrys waist and kissed him quickly."You are coming with me"**

**"Draco where are we going?"**

**Draco didn't say anything, just took Harrys hand and led him to one of the compartments a few feet away. They walked in and Harry sat on the seat and watched Draco slide the door shut and lock it. He turned around to Harry and gave him another smirk. **

**"It's been along time you know?" Draco said softly coming to sit down next to Harry.**

**"Only a summer baby." Harry smiled back and gave Malfoy a quick kiss.**

**"Maybe only a summer but boy did I miss you." **

**"Yeah I also missed you, but hey I need to go find Herms and Ron so I'll talk to you soon." He said getting up and starting to open the door.**

**"Oh no you don't." Draco grabbed Harrys arm and swung him around and put him on his lap.**

**"But Draco..." Harry whined.**

**"No buts, you are going to stay with me, here. I want something that I haven't gotten in a long while." **

**Harry sighed. "Fine, you bloody win." **

**"I knew I would." Harry rolled his eyes and brought Draco into a loving passionate kiss.**

**Harry turned to strattle Draco and put his hands on his face and neck and deepened the kiss quickly. Draco put one of his hands on Harrys shoulder and let his other roam up Harrys robes. They were in the middle of a heated kiss when they heard the door unlock and open revealing Ron and Hermoine. They stopped and looked akwordly(sp?) at them and quickly drew away from eachother.**

**"We-It was-Oh god..." Harry studdered aimlessy.**

**Draco Sighed knowing he won't get anything for a long time now. **

**"Weasel, Mudblood, I guess it's time for you to know..."**

**They looked at Harry and Draco back and forth with discusted looks upon their faces.**

**"Harry and I are together, as you now know. We are gay as well." **

**"DRACO!" Harry screamed. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM, I WAS GOING TO DO IT TODAY!" **

**Draco grabbed the still screaming Harry and kissed him hard to shut him up. **

**"Harry why didn't you tell us before!" Hermoine said as Draco kept kissing Harry.**

**Harry broke the kiss. **

**"Draco stop it now, I'm fine." He giggled softly and smiled.**

**"Herms, I was afraid to tell anyone. When Draco found out I was mortified. Then he told me he was also gay. I felt better about myself and we ended up...well together...like this...right now...infront of you two...embarrassed to hell..."**

**"Well mate I don't blame you really. I was also afriad to tell anyone about my bisexuality, but see it is normal so you don't need to feel that bad." **

**Ron started to lecture Harry about whats been going on. Harry payed no attention to him, he just wanted out of this hell hole he put himself into. After a half hour of Ron and Hermoine lecturing them, Draco and Harry had some other things they had to take care of. **

**"Uhh Weasel, Potter here and me need to go get ready for school, so if you don't mind I am taking this sexy beast and we are going to get ready." Draco said slowly, yet very quietly as for no one to hear him. **

**"Yeah sure Malfoy, take my best friend away from me and go snog in the dressing-rooms." Ron said a little hot headed. **

**The two lovers walked out of the compartment hand-in-hand smiling that they have finally come out of the dark.**


End file.
